The Separation
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Set between "Uncontrollable" and "Rage of the Hulk". Why wasn't Rick with Bruce when the scientist met up with the Starks?


**I've been on a Hulk craze, to which I blame it on **_Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H._**, and I've been watching episodes from shows that contain Rick and Hulk. This led me to **_Iron Man: Armored Adventures_**. This story came out of wondering why Rick wasn't with Bruce in **"Rage of the Hulk"**. This is my little idea on what could have happened.**

**I do not own anything from Marvel.**

* * *

Rick was wounded.

Ross' men had found the fugitive duo, and open fired. It hadn't mattered that there had been a kid in the crossfire; getting the Hulk was all that had mattered. Hulk had done his best to protect his friend, but one bullet had managed to scrap the boy's arm. It didn't enter the body, but it was enough to draw blood and make the boy cry in pain. Hulk had gone on such a rampage; it was a surprise anyone had gotten out of there alive. When the enemy's vehicles had been destroyed, and when the green giant was sure no one would come after them, he picked up the teenager and escaped. They didn't stop until Hulk found a cavern that he felt was safe enough to hide in.

He sat his friend on a rock gently, and looked over the boy with great concern in his eyes. Rick had held his arm when it had been shot, and with the constant pressure on it, he had managed to get it to stop bleeding. The blood that had managed to escape was just beginning to dry. Rick noticed the look in his friend's eyes and smiled at him, trying to quell his worries.

"I'm okay, Hulk, really," Rick comforted. "It's already stopped bleeding. See?"

The Hulk did not look comforted by the news. The fact remained that Rick was hurt on his watch. It was the Hulk's duty to protect the boy who stayed by his side through thick and thin. He hadn't done his job; he hadn't done enough. The wound would need to be attended to, but the Hulk's hands were much too large to take care of it properly; he'd probably hurt him more. No, this would be a job for Bruce.

Hulk didn't like Bruce; the man _had_ created him, after all. However, the Hulk was well aware about Bruce's thoughts on him. Bruce never liked Hulk at all. He wanted to rid himself of the Hulk, kill him, even. It was why the Hulk wanted to be in control; the less control Bruce was in, the more time Hulk had to live. But Rick needed his help, and so he'd put away his personal problems for the kid's sake.

The process was painless; it was easier to get used to as time went on. Rick watched with slight surprise; he hadn't expected to see Hulk change form, but a Bruce Banner was soon before him, on his knees from the transformation. It took the scientist a moment before he registered his surroundings.

"Hey there Bruce," Rick greeted friendly.

While in the Hulk, he would be put "asleep"; once "awake" he wouldn't remember anything the Hulk did or saw; feelings he can register at a later time. His first emotion wasn't his own; it was the memory of the Hulk's: rage and worry. When he saw the scrape on Rick's arm, he quickly realized why the emotions were felt by the other guy. Like the Hulk, he felt protective of the teenager, whom wouldn't leave his side since the day in the desert.

"Ross?" Bruce asked as he inspected the wound.

Nothing fatal, but if it wasn't bandaged up, it could get infected. Bruce tore up a piece of fabric from the pants and wrapped it around Rick's wound. He saw the boy nod from the corner of his eye.

"His men. He wasn't there this time," Rick said nonchalantly. It was normal.

Bruce's brows furrowed as he finished tying up the make-shift bandaged. The casualness in Rick's tone worried him. This shouldn't be a normal life for a child, even if said child was a teenager. He had always been against Rick being on the run with him, but the kid would just keep following him, so there wasn't any point in putting up a fight. This was the first time Rick had been hurt, and it was definitely unsettling.

"We got away, so I figure we have another week before they come after us," Rick continued, not noticing the thoughtful look on Bruce's face. "Hulk really messed their toys up."

Bruce nodded non-committedly. He didn't really approve of Hulk's actions, but if it bought them more time...

"I think we're only a few minutes from a town," Rick continued once more. "We'll have to be careful, to avoid you being seen, but I can head in later and get some supplies."

_A town?_ Bruce thought with interest.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Rick finished; he was used to holding one-sided conversations. "Running around from Ross gets a little tiring."

Bruce nodded.

"Alright," he said with a fatherly smile. "I'll check out the town from afar."

Rick nodded his head before getting himself comfortable and falling asleep. Bruce placed on the spare shirt that was stashed away in Rick's backpack, and pulled out the cap for extra measure. When he finished making himself look presentable, he turned his attention to the sleeping boy. Once he was sure he was fully asleep, the scientist picked up the sleeping teenager and headed out of their hideaway. He found the road and kept his distance; just enough to see it, while far enough away to keep themselves hidden. He began following it, hoping it led to the town Rick had mentioned.

He didn't like betraying the boy like this, especially when the boy had been by his side loyally. But it was the only option Bruce had to keep Rick safe. Living on the run wasn't how a child was to be raised, and Bruce wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost the boy because Ross or his men missed the Hulk and killed Rick. Separating was the best choice at this point.

He arrived at the town in little time, and found a little hospital. It would be the best place to leave him; the hospital staff would fix up the scrape on the arm, and then find the boy a place to stay. It would be better this way; Rick would be safer. He'd have to get paper and a pencil, and write down that he had left Rick behind so the Hulk wouldn't think he was stolen.

Bruce walked to the doors of the hospital, and lowered his head. While the cap would protect him, there was a chance someone would recognize him by facial features alone. Once sure he was ready, he walked into the building.

"I need help," Bruce announced, disguising his voice. "This boy needs medical attention."

A nurse, seeing the boy that appeared to be knocked out with a bandage on his arm, ran over to them. She waved down a fellow staff member to bring her a wheelchair to use.

"What happened?" she asked, immediately checking for Rick's pulse.

"Heat exhaustion," Bruce explained, passing over Rick when the wheelchair was brought to them, making sure he was safe in the chair. "I found him, and saw he had a cut. I bandaged it up the best I could."

The nurse nodded, attending to the boy before waving the intern off to care for him. She turned her attention back to the man who had brought the teenager in, but was shocked to see he was gone. She jogged out of the lobby, but found the man had disappeared.

Bruce stood against the wall on the side of the hospital, listening for her leave. When he heard the sliding doors close, he left and headed out of the town, beginning his journey alone.


End file.
